Best Mother's Day Present Ever
by dcj
Summary: Andy always gets the best presents, and this year she was happy to share.


This is a McSwarek Future Fic. It kind of got away from me so it's a bit long. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please don't forget to let me know.

As always, I own nothing Rookie Blue. I also own nothing Disney.

Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers in FanFiction land; I'm not sure how many of us are out there but this one's especially for you.

* * *

><p>"One lump or two Daddy?"<p>

"One please."

Andy had gone to the barn to work out for the morning. Sam didn't have to go in till later, and she was due back from maternity leave in a couple of months. She wanted to make sure she was in top shape when she came back. If you asked Sam, she didn't need to do anything extra; she definitely did not look like a mother of two. She always took care of herself and walked everywhere before and after she had Ryleigh almost 4 years ago and Mason 10 months ago . But it was important to her to be able to do everything when she came back. So whenever Sam had a day off or pulled the late shift, she would go to the gym and work out, allowing her to do more than she could at home. One of her friends usually ended up joining her there as they missed seeing her every day.

This morning, Andy finished feeding Mason and put him down for a nap before she headed in. She was used to taking care of both kids at the same time since she'd been on maternity leave for months now. And she knew Sam could do it too if he had to, but he wasn't as used to it as she was. So she generally timed her workouts around Mason's naps to make sure it was easier on Sam. Plus, it gave him some alone time with Ryleigh.

Ryleigh got Sam his pretend lump of sugar and placed it in his cup. When he reached for a cookie, she slapped his hand. "Not yet, Daddy; I haven't sat down."

Sam grinned at his little girl; he loved her to death. She was the spitting image of Andy but was blessed with the Swarek dimples, which pretty much made her irresistible. He had never pictured himself as the tea party kind of guy, but he couldn't say no when she pulled out the big brown eyes and the McNally pout. And it was always worth it when he saw his own dimples shining back at him.

He didn't fit very well at the small table in the corner of her room and he wasn't always happy with whatever attire she chose for him, but the discomfort was well worth the joy in her eyes when she sat down across from him. They had some of their best talks when they sat down for 'tea', and he wouldn't give that up for the world.

Today he was a king of sorts and she was the princess and they were enjoying tea at the castle when the doorbell rang. Sam looked up at the clock; it was still fairly early. He was expecting Oliver and Jerry today, but he didn't think they'd be there before noon.

"Your majesty; I must get the door before they wake up the prince." Sam announced regally to his daughter.

Ryleigh giggled, loving that her Daddy always stayed in character when they played their games. "By all means." She replied in her sweet little voice as she removed the plate of cookies from the table.

Sam couldn't help but grin back.

He made his way out of the room attempting to take off his makeshift feathered crown and cape (blanket) as he went, but he was quickly chastised by Ryleigh who had hurried out behind him. "Daddy, the king only takes off his crown to go to sleep."

He knew he could probably get away with it if he pushed it. But he had to weigh out his embarrassment over being caught in this outfit with the anger or hurt of his daughter. She had Andy's temper and could hold a grudge with the best of them, but even worse would be if there were tears. His friends were both parents and he had never had a problem being the butt of a joke before; he could always take it as well as he dished it out. So he decided his daughter's happiness far outweighed his need to protect his masculinity.

Sam looked out the window and sure enough it was Oliver and Jerry. _Might was well just get it over with. _Sam opened the door to the wide smiles he was expecting.

"I see you got a promotion, Sammy boy." Oliver greeted.

"I hope to hell you don't expect me to bow." Jerry grinned, following Shaw's lead.

Sam grimaced at Jerry and pointed directly at Ryleigh who had followed him to the door.

"Oh...sorry brother." Jerry replied sheepishly.

Sam grinned. "Welcome to my kingdom." He said as he opened the door and ushered them in with a sweeping motion of his arm.

Both men smiled in return when they took in Ryleigh dressed up as her favorite Disney princess.

Oliver addressed her first. "Princess Jasmine so nice to see you again."

Jerry leaned over. "Now how the hell did you know that?"

Sam spoke up this time. "Jerry, can you watch the language. If Andy comes home and Ryleigh..." At the dirty look he got from his daughter he amended, "If Queen Andy comes home and Princess Jasmine is asking her how the 'heck' she is, one of us is going to suffer the McNally wrath and I can tell you now that it sure as hel..heck isn't going to be me."

Jerry laughed at his almost misstep. "I got it."

Before they could get any further into a conversation, Ryleigh cleared her throat. "Hmm Hmm."

They all looked down smirking; she definitely got her desire to be the center of attention from Sam. "I'm glad you could all make it."

The two men exchanged glances; they had come to talk to Sam to plan their next poker night and maybe talk him into sharing some of the cookies that Andy always had around the house. Unfortunately for them they **were** going to be invited for cookies, but they would be required to drink 'tea' to get them.

"We're having a tea party..."

Both men snickered before they caught the glare from Ryleigh and straightened up quickly.

"As I was saying..." She said haughtily and to their complete amusement. "We're having a tea party and you are both invited."

"Oh, sweetheart, we just came by to talk to your Daddy; we don't have time for a tea party." Jerry declined.

She looked up at her dad with sad eyes; he had promised to spend the morning with her. And he knew she was thinking exactly that; he hated the look of disappointment in those eyes. He couldn't handle it in Andy's or in his daughter's. He looked over to his friends who were amused by his struggles. He could never say no to Andy and they knew he was in deep with his daughter too.

A lone tear made its way down her cheek as she looked up at Sam. "You promised, Daddy."

Sam looked at his friends like 'are you kidding me, you can't join us for that'. But they didn't appear to be budging. "It won't take long sweetheart, and then I'll be all yours."

Ryleigh folded her arms across her chest and then she lowered her chin, tilted her head slightly to the side, and looked at him through her eyebrows. In perfect imitation of Andy she said. "We both know what happens when you three get together."

Sam had to hold back the laughter as did the other two men. He looked at them both begging for one of them to help him out here.

Oliver tried first. "I promise; this time we'll only be a few minutes."

She looked up at Shaw. "Please Uncle Ollie; you can talk at tea. That way we're both happy."

And then she pulled out the big guns. How at three and half year's old she knew how to wield those dimples, he would never know. Well actually he would; he was guessing Sam used them regularly to get what he wanted from Andy. And unfortunately for him, Ryleigh was much more effective than Sam with the addition of the puppy dog eyes and the cuteness of an almost four year old.

"Please." She tried again using all her weapons in combination.

He couldn't say no. He just nodded as Jerry gave him a shove. "What? You say no to that face." Oliver dared.

Jerry turned to her and the words died on his tongue. He knew his friend was right.

"Now...Uncle Ollie you can be the King."

"I thought I was the King." Sam protested, in mock complaint.

Ryleigh grinned. "You are the Sultan, Daddy, but Uncle Ollie can be the King who visits us and brings the princess a gift." She lifted her eyebrows to see if Ollie had brought her anything.

He gave her a quick nod. It was never anything big, but she always expected some treat from Oliver and he rarely disappointed. She grinned her Swarek dimples back at him and he just shook his head; _Sam was going to have his hands full when she grew up._ Oliver was having a hard enough time with his own girls but Ryleigh, with Andy's eyes and Sam's dimples, he was definitely going to have to play the 'bad cop' to keep all the boys away from her. Plus she had the best of both as far as personality; she was outgoing like Sam but caring like Andy.

"Hmmm." She contemplated. "And Uncle Jerry...maybe you could be..."

"Maybe he could be Aladdin trying to win the heart of the beautiful Jasmine." Oliver suggested knowing the story very well from growing up in a house full of all women.

Ryleigh wrinkled up her nose causing a laugh from both Sam and Oliver. "Eww...no way."

"Hey." Jerry retorted, feeling somewhat hurt.

"It's not you, Jer." Sam assured. "At this point, all boys are gross."

"But not you Daddy." She said smiling up at him. "...or Mason."

His heart melted and he took a second to swallow the lump. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Ryleigh led them into her room and they each took an undersized seat. She quickly brought Oliver a large crown and placed it on his head. "You are King..."

"Shaw?" He suggested, and she accepted with a nod as she handed him a cape to tie on.

She looked over at Jerry still a bit puzzled. She held up a very feminine looking crown thinking that maybe he could be her princess friend. She looked at Jerry with her eyebrows raised and hope clear in her eyes. She was about to smile, when he said. "Don't even think about it."

"If you're going to be grumpy Uncle Jerry, you'll have to be the bad guy."

Oliver and Sam laughed.

She decided to make him Abu, and put a tiny, very undersized hat on his head. She didn't have a vest large enough for him so she decided to give him a small bow tie to place at his neck. He wasn't overly happy, but he thought anything had to be better than being a princess. "Who the hel...heck is Abu?" He whispered to Oliver when Ryleigh turned away.

"Let's just say you may want to fore go the cookies for a banana." Oliver suggested.

Jerry looked puzzled for a second before cluing in. "I'm a frigging monkey?"

Oliver had just enough time to nod and grin before Ryleigh served the tea. She allowed the men to talk, just happy that they were all participating. She didn't hesitate to intervene when necessary though. "Uncle Jerry, you're not doing it right. You have to watch Uncle Ollie. See he knows what to do."

Jerry glanced over to see Oliver holding a small cup of 'tea' with his pinkie held out daintily. Jerry just raised his eyebrows in question.

Oliver gave Jerry a gloating look. "Years of experience my friend."

Jerry shook his head. "Hey...I have boys alright. I can build a Lego castle with cuffs on, but this..." He shook his head; Traci had Leo when they met and together they had a 3 ½ year old son. Jerry was used to wrestling, Lego and superheroes...princesses not so much.

Ryleigh patiently took hold of his pinkie and extended it for him. "There, like that." She said.

"Now would anyone like a cookie?"

Oliver's eyes lit up; Andy made the best chocolate chip cookies. "Did Queen Andy make them?"

"Of course." She responded as she placed the plate back on the table.

When Oliver reached to grab two, she swatted his hand. "Mind your manners, King Shaw. One at a time please."

He grinned and took one before continuing his conversation with the other two men. The three friends were enjoying their tea and cookies so much they didn't notice Ryleigh walk away.

They were still deep in conversation and gracefully drinking their tea when they heard a familiar clicking sound. Ryleigh had gone to her parent's room to grab the camera and had just taken a picture. It was of three grown men dressed to the nines, sitting at a child's table drinking tea and eating cookies with their pinkies properly extended.

Jerry chuckled nervously; he was clearly uncomfortable with having physical evidence. "What are you doing?"

"Last time Daddy had a tea party with me, Mommy said she would **love** a picture of us, but Daddy wouldn't let her have one. He tickled her till she gave him the camera, and he wouldn't let her take it."

They all laughed, but they clearly agreed with his tactics. "Daddy's right." Jerry confirmed, thinking of the blackmail potential. "That's really not a good picture for Mommy to have. Can I see the camera?"

The men were all shocked when the tears started to well up in Ryleigh's eyes. They had just spilled over when Sam picked her up. "What's the matter sweetheart?"

"I don't have anything for Mommy." She cried.

They looked at Sam in confusion but he was at a loss as well. "What do you mean?"

"You said there's a special day for Mommies coming up and you even got Mommy a present. 'Member you showed me and I'm not supposed to tell. But she's **my** Mommy, and I don't have anything." She replied sadly.

"Well, my present can be from both of us." Sam offered.

"It's not the same. And this would be just from me. And she said she would love it! Daddy, I want her to love my present." She begged.

The guys were trying to think of a way to help Sam talk her out of it. "I'm sure Mommy will love the present Daddy got too." Jerry tried to assure her with Oliver nodding his agreement. "Of course, she will."

She sniffed and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. The guys were really having a hard time though they definitely did not want this to be Andy's present. But how do you say no to 3 year old tears and those big brown eyes. And then she threw in the kicker. "And I thought she would love this one even more because Uncle Ollie and Uncle Jerry would be in it too."

They all looked at each other and knew there was no arguing with her logic. Sam could see their consent and he turned to Ryleigh. "Mommy's going to love it. We'll even get it framed for her."

"Oh, Daddy. Thank you. Thank you." She repeated, squeezing his neck as tightly as she could.

The guys couldn't help but be happy for her. When she finished hugging Sam, he set her down on the ground. She looked up expectantly at her dad and her two 'uncles'. "OK...so who wants their nails done?"

Sam chuckled when he saw the look of pure terror in Jerry's eyes. Oliver just shook his head knowingly; if Jerry only knew how many times he had had his nails painted. With three daughters, the pleasure had been his more times than he could count.

Sam started pushing Jerry forward as if volunteering him. As he felt Jerry's resistance, he decided to let him off the hook. "Honey, I think it's time for a movie."

"OK, Daddy." She agreed quickly.

Sam set her up in the family room, before peeking in on Mason. He then poured the guys each a cup of coffee and they finished their conversation.

* * *

><p>Andy opened her eyes at 8:00am on Mother's Day to find a smaller set of brown eyes staring back at her. "What are you doing sweetie?"<p>

"Waiting for you to wake up."

"Where's Daddy?"

"He's making your favorite breakfast." She announced with a dimpled grin.

Andy loved seeing Sam's smile on her daughter's face and she couldn't help but return it. "And your favorite too."

Ryleigh smiled wider. "That's just a bonus."

Andy laughed. Her daughter had been talking up a storm since she was two years old and she never failed to surprise Andy with the things she said and did. She was a Swarek after all.

"Well, let's go check on Mason and then we'll go to the kitchen."

"Daddy already has Mason; he woke up a long time ago."

Andy was a little disappointed; she usually took care of Mason's morning feedings. Ryleigh noticed. "It's Mother's Day Mommy; we're just helping."

Andy smiled again, touched by her daughter's words and Sam's actions. She followed her daughter out to the kitchen to see Mason smiling happily in his high chair and eating dry cereal. Sam was flipping the last of the pancakes onto a plate.

He turned to see his two girls come into the kitchen. "Hey Sleepyhead," he greeted before kissing Andy soundly on the mouth. "Happy Mother's Day."

Andy leaned over to give Mason a kiss too. He grabbed the side of her face and planted a wet one right on her mouth. "Thank you, Lovey." She said adoringly to her son.

"Come on Mommy, sit down." Ryleigh instructed leading her to the table. "Now, Daddy?" She asked expectantly.

"Let's eat the pancakes before they get cold, OK honey."

She nodded. "Plain pancakes?" She said disappointed.

"Isn't that Mommy's favorite?" Sam asked with mock certainty; he knew what was missing.

"Daddy, I told you yesterday. My...her favorite is chocolate chip pancakes. Did you forget the chocolate chips?"

Sam laughed and feigned horror. "How could I have forgotten the chocolate chips? Now what are we going to do?"

Andy just shook her head. They had this same conversation almost every time Sam made their favorite breakfast. But Ryleigh knew better too; she was getting wise to his sarcasm. "Daddy, we both know you put them in there so let's have 'em."

Sam placed a plate in front of each of his two best girls and smiled as they dug in. He watched lovingly as Andy shared small bits of pancake with Mason too. He was so thankful for his family.

After the table was cleared, Sam tried to convince Ryleigh that they should do the dishes first but she was having nothing of that. "Presents." She insisted.

"OK...but mine first." Sam bargained.

"Daddy...it's ladies first." She asserted before running from the room.

Sam couldn't argue; though he really did want to go first. He knew Ryleigh's gift was going to be the highlight of Andy's day and he didn't want her to be disappointed with his afterwards. He knew she'd love his gift but he'd just rather go first and work their way up.

Ryleigh came back with 2 gifts – a small box that looked like it would contain jewellery and a larger flatter box. She sat at the table opposite Andy and beside her father before passing the larger box to Andy. "This one's from me."

Andy grinned in anticipation before opening the card. It was a beautiful homemade card on light blue construction paper. There was a hand drawn picture of a family on the front – a mom, dad, daughter and baby son. It was their family and Andy loved it. She opened up the inside to read the three year old printing. It was simple. I, a heart, U and then below it, RYLEIGH. She had been working on printing her name for a while now and Andy could tell that she had worked very hard to make it neat.

"I love it." Andy said with tears in her eyes.

"You haven't even seen it yet Mommy." Ryleigh said a bit exasperated with Andy.

Sam grinned; he wasn't sure which one of them she reminded him of when it came to her impatience.

"Well, I love the card, then. Now what could this be." She pretended to shake it a little as Ryleigh rolled her eyes. Andy then felt it a little.

Ryleigh wiggled in her seat having trouble waiting for the present to be opened. When Andy picked it up and held it up to the light to see if she could see anything, Ryleigh had had enough. "Just open it McNally."

Andy just laughed and raised her eyebrows at her husband; she saw the resemblance and it obviously wasn't to her. He simply pulled out the dimples till she winked back.

Andy opened the paper carefully and then lifted the lid off the box. The second she looked inside, she started to laugh. She laughed so hard that tears started filling her eyes.

Ryleigh was confused. "Mommy, are you happy or sad?"

"I'm so happy sweetheart. This is the best present ever. I love it!"

"I knew you would." Ryleigh beamed. "See Daddy, I told you."

Andy was still chuckling and the joy was shining in her eyes. Sam couldn't be mad or embarrassed; he had made both his girls extremely happy and it was well worth it.

Sam pushed the small box towards her. "I hope you won't be disappointed after enjoying that one so much."

Andy winked. "I'm sure I'll love it."

She opened the small box to reveal a beautiful locket that Sam had had custom designed. It was amazing, it was oval shaped and engraved on the front was a replica of a police badge. "Sam, where did you get this?"

She couldn't believe it; there was amazing detail. She could swear she was looking at a miniature version of her own shield.

"Open it."

She opened the locket to see a picture of her and Sam in their uniforms on one side and their two kids on the other. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Mommy, don't you like Daddy's gift." Ryleigh was concerned and looked at her Daddy to make sure that his feelings weren't hurt.

"They're happy tears, honey. Mommy loves both of her gifts; thank you so much." She kissed her daughter.

"Mason's too little but Daddy said his gift is from your boys."

Andy smiled and kissed both her boys too.

Sam moved to get a drink for Mason from the fridge and it reminded him about what he had noticed in the fridge this morning when he started making breakfast. "Andy, what's with all the steaks in the fridge?"

"Oh, I thought it would be nice to have a Mother's Day barbecue. I invited Jerry & Traci, Oliver & Zoe, Chris & Gail, and Dov & his girlfriend Jess. I think Dad, Frank and Noelle are coming too. I got hot dogs for all the kids."

"When did you decide that? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just decided yesterday at the last minute; I'm sorry. I meant to say something but you got home so late and I was already asleep. Are you ok with that?"

Sam loved to grill and have friends over, but he didn't want her lifting a finger today. "But it's Mother's Day; you aren't supposed to do anything."

"I did it all yesterday, and it wasn't much trouble. Everyone is chipping in; Zoe and Traci are bringing salads, Gail's bringing dessert and Dov's bringing garlic bread and ice cream for the kids. We just took care of the meat, buns and drinks."

"Sounds like it's a done deal then."

"It is...and now I can't wait to show off my gifts." She taunted with a gleam in her eye.

"Laugh it up, McNally. You can show them the locket, but you'll be enjoying that picture only in private. That is **not** for sharing."

Then he sent her a playful leer before adding suggestively. "And I'm expecting my very own picture for Father's Day – one that **I** don't have to share with anyone else either."

She glanced at Ryleigh knowing that she picked up on everything. "Sam!" She chastised causing their daughter to look up. She was relieved when it appeared that Ryleigh hadn't been listening.

Then she moved over to whisper in Sam's ear. "What do you need a picture for when you get your own private viewing every night?"

Sam smiled; she could still make his heart race. "What if I need a little pick me up at work?" He teased. "You know...when I'm stuck in the car with Epstein because I can't have my sexy wife as my partner anymore."

Andy patted his cheek. "My poor baby." And then she pulled him in for a lingering kiss, only stopping when Mason started to cry.

"Mother's Day...duty calls." She announced leaving a breathless Sam behind to do the dishes.

Andy took Mason to his room to change him, looking forward to the barbecue and thinking about what had urged her to plan the impromptu get together. She was glad everyone could make it on such short notice because she knew it was going to be a great surprise for a couple other mothers too.

_Flashback – Saturday Morning_

"_Mommy, did you know it was Mother's Day tomorrow."_

"_Really."_

"_Yeah...and I got you a present, but it's a secret."_

"_It is?"_

"_Yeah...so I can't tell you, but I know you'll love it." Ryleigh singsonged.  
><em>

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I'm sure. It's something you really, really wanted but Daddy said you couldn't have it. But then I got one for you and they said I could keep it."_

_Andy was completely intrigued; what could Ryleigh have gotten without Sam and..."Who said you could keep it?"_

"_Daddy, Uncle Ollie and Uncle Jerry." She said matter-of-factly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Andy was even further confused. She knew the guys came over earlier in the week, but why would they have been talking about Andy's gift._

"_OK, then...I can't wait to see it."_

"_It's really special though so you have to keep it a secret. They said it has to stay in the bedroom and you can't show anyone."_

_Now Andy was getting a little worried and a little angry. She didn't think she liked Sam talking with the guys about things that needed to stay in the bedroom, let alone in front of their daughter._

"_When did you talk about this?"_

"_At my tea party...'member when you went to the barn? Me and Daddy always have tea when you go to the workout. But this time Uncle Ollie and Uncle Jerry came to visit so they had tea too."_

_The light went on. Andy remembered the last time she had caught Sam having tea with Ryleigh. She had snuck in and tried to take a picture, but Sam wouldn't let her. She had said then that she would love to have a picture, but Sam said she couldn't. Wow! If her daughter pulled this off, it would be the best present ever. And if Oliver and Jerry didn't want her to keep it...it had to be really good because she knew her daughter; no one at that tea party would get away without some type of accessory and proper etiquette was expected. This was too good not to share._

"_Honey, I think we should have a Mother's Day party to celebrate because I think it will be the best present ever."_

_Ryleigh grinned, completely proud of herself._

"_Can you get Mommy the phone? I need to call Auntie Zoe and Auntie Traci."_

"_Don't forget Auntie Gail and Uncle Dov." Ryleigh yelled as she ran down the hall._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>A few hours later and the house and backyard were full of activity. Barbecues for this crew were always a group effort; they had had so many with each taking turns hosting. No one needed to ask; they just saw what wasn't done and took it upon themselves. And everyone knew where everything was; it was like a well oiled machine.<p>

Once the food was ready, it didn't take long to gather all the kids and set them up at two small picnic tables, with Mason in his high chair and the adults in patio chairs around the deck.

They were just finishing up when Traci asked, "so Andy what did you get for Mother's Day?"

Zoe grinned. Andy had called both her and Traci yesterday telling them to cancel any plans they had for supper. It wasn't hard; they were both being treated to supper, but a barbecue at the Swarek's beat a dinner all cooped up in a restaurant any day. They were both intrigued though when Andy told them that one of them absolutely had to ask her what she got for a present in front of everyone. That was a definite switch. Anytime any of them had a special occasion the first thing asked as soon as the girls were alone was 'what did you get' or 'what did he do'. If they needed to ask in front of everyone, it had to be big and they couldn't wait.

Andy's eyes twinkled in anticipation when Sam gave her a look that said don't you dare. She stood up and showed all the ladies the beautiful locket.

"Way to go, Sammy." Jerry complained. "Do you have to outdo us all on every holiday?"

"Maybe you boys just need to go shopping with Sam more often." Gail recommended to the agreement of all of the ladies. Andy grinned; she agreed with the girls. Sam always gave the best presents and she was a very lucky lady.

"Sorry boys...I don't share my secrets with just anyone." Sam bragged.

"Like Mommy's other present?" Ryleigh asked innocently. Her mom had motioned her over as soon as she stood up.

Jerry's, Sam's, and Oliver's heads all snapped over to her at once. _Dammit._

Zoe grinned. _This must be it. _"What other present sweetheart?"

"Oh...Mommy can't tell it's a secret. Right, Daddy?"

Jerry and Oliver were noticeably quiet as everyone else laughed and Dov teased Sam about getting Andy some sexy lingerie. _Nope...she hasn't seen that present yet. _

"Really, are you sure you can't tell?" Traci encouraged. "Did Daddy say not to tell?"

Traci was trying to get a rise out of Sam by getting Ryleigh to spill the beans about the sexy time present, but she got more than she bargained for when Ryleigh answered her. "And Uncle Jerry and Uncle Ollie too."

Everyone was shocked at that. If Sam was sharing his lingerie shopping secrets, they weren't listening because neither of the ladies received that kind of present. Traci and Zoe exchanged a look of confusion.

"Who wants ice cream?" Oliver yelled out to the happy screams of all the kids including Ryleigh.

"Nice try." Zoe retorted before calling to the kids. "It'll be ready in 10 minutes."

"Ryleigh, what did Uncle Ollie and Uncle Jerry say exactly?"

"They said we can't show anyone, especially you or Auntie Traci."

"Why?" She said looking to her husband, who just looked at Jerry for help.

"Why?" She asked Ryleigh.

"Because then **you** might want one too."

The boys were making their way further and further into the doghouse and they knew it. They were both getting dirty looks from their wives who assumed that Sam got Andy some sexy lingerie and neither of them wanted their wives to have it too.

"Mommy has to keep it in the bedroom so no one can see it...only her and Daddy, and me."

Now the two ladies were taking it personally, and it was starting to look like their husbands were going to be lucky to even be invited into the bedroom when they got home. They wouldn't need to worry about seeing them in sexy lingerie because they weren't even going to get past the door.

It was a lost cause and they both knew it. Unfortunately the only way to salvage the situation was to lose a little dignity. "Go get it." Oliver conceded.

Andy jumped up with a grin and ran into the bedroom. The ladies couldn't figure out why she was so happy when she must know that this would upset them.

To the surprise of almost everyone, Andy came out holding a picture frame. She took it over to Zoe and Traci and turned it over.

"No way!" Traci practically yelled. "No way!"

Zoe was laughing heartily as Jerry and Oliver reddened.

"What is it?" Gail asked.

Jerry tried to grab it, hoping to keep it just between their spouses. But Zoe was too quick and pulled it away before shoving it into Gail's hands.

Gail started to giggle as everyone else jumped up to look over her shoulder.

"I have to have one." Zoe insisted.

"Me too." Traci agreed quickly.

"You were right, Uncle Ollie." Ryleigh turned to tell him, but he wasn't as happy about it as she thought he should be.

"But don't be sad." She said as she came over and patted his hand. "Mommy and I got them one for you."

They looked up as Andy exited the house with two more pictures already framed, one for each of the ladies. She had ordered them online (convincing herself not to look too closely or enlarge the thumbnail); her dad had come over to watch the kids yesterday when she ran to pick them up. Then she had asked him to frame them so as not to spoil the surprise.

Dov was grinning excitedly. "Do you think I could have..."

Sam, Jerry and Oliver turned to him all at the same time. "NO!"

Dov sat back down determined to ask Andy later when no one else was around.

After everything was cleaned up and it was time to go, they all stood at the door talking and exchanging hugs.

"Best Mother's Day present ever!" The ladies agreed to the delight of Ryleigh. She was so proud of herself for not only picking the best present for her mom, but for her aunts too.

"Yeah, yeah." Was all they got out of Jerry and Oliver, both men trying hard to figure out how they could keep the picture from being seen again.

After putting the kids to sleep, Sam and Andy collapsed onto the bed. Sam rolled onto his side and kissed his wife. "Happy Mother's Day."

"Thank you, Sam. It was so much fun; I hope the guys aren't too mad at me."

"How did you get the pictures anyway?"

Andy chuckled. "Ryleigh told me just enough to get me thinking and so I went to our online picture account and it was still in there. I couldn't resist; I had to get them each one."

"But you couldn't have planned on Ryleigh spilling the beans."

"No, but I think I know our little girl pretty well, and she has a hard time keeping a secret. You should know they don't come out all neat and tidy." She teased.

Andy always managed to bring his words back to haunt him, which meant it was time to change the subject. "I have one more present for you."

Andy reached out to accept the small box and she opened it up to find a sexy negligee. "Are you sure this isn't for you?"

"I don't mind sharing if you don't." He said with a smirk.

"Then I'll be right back." She promised before skipping to the bathroom to change.

When Andy returned from the bathroom, she would have been happy to share, but it didn't stay on long enough.

* * *

><p>The next day Sam was riding with Dov who had spent the morning going on and on about the barbecue and families and whether or not he should ask his girlfriend to get married. Sam was tired of the incessant chatter; he had already told Dov more than once that if he loved his girlfriend as much as Sam loved Andy, then he should go for it. But that only he would know if he was ready.<p>

They had stopped for lunch and Dov had just started on another round when Sam got a text from Andy. He tuned Dov out to read.

'_Sam, you make me feel special and loved every day, but I just wanted you to know how much I enjoyed Mother's Day and how much you mean to me. You are my world and I can't thank you enough for my wonderful life and beautiful children. I love you so much that I couldn't wait till Father's Day to show you. Thank you for the gifts; I hope you like them as much as I do._

Sam was getting a little choked up and he almost didn't notice there was an attachment. He opened it up to see his beautiful wife clad only in the lingerie and locket that he had gotten her for Mother's Day. He was grinning from ear to ear when a second text came in. He was reluctant to shut down the picture but he was pretty sure it would be from Andy too.

'_There's your little pick me up and I'm not talking about your jaw off the floor...but seriously you should wipe that grin off your face before Dov wonders what you're looking at and wants to see too.'_

Sam laughed before finally tuning back in to listen to Dov.

"So should I ask her Sir?"

Sam took another peek at his 'pick me up'. "Best thing I ever did."


End file.
